Steam cleaners having a heating apparatus perform cleaning by dispensing steam onto a cleaning surface. The heating apparatus converts water supplied from a water container into steam in a heating casing of the heating apparatus and dispenses the steam on the cleaning surface through a nozzle assembly, causing the cleaning surface to be cleaned.
If a user tilts a conventional steam cleaner in order to use the steam cleaner, the heating apparatus is also operated in a tilted state. In a tilted state, water flows into the heating casing embedded in the heating apparatus. Some of the water is converted into steam while flowing downwards along a surface of the heating casing, but the remainder keeps flowing and is collected in the lowest part of the heating casing where it is then converted into steam. Accordingly, steam is mostly converted from the water collected in the lowest part of the heating casing in a conventional steam cleaner rather than along the surface of the heating casing.
As a result of the water supplied to the heating casing flowing downward along a straight water path and water mostly being converted into steam in the lowest part of the heating casing, there is a problem of low efficiency in forming steam in conventional steam cleaners.